Various processing are used to fabricate integrated circuits on a semiconductor wafer. These processes include deposition of a conducting layer on wafer substrate; formation of a photoresist or other mask in the form of interconnection pattern, using lithographic or photolithographic techniques; and subjecting the wafer substrate to a dry etching process to remove the conducting layer from the areas not covered by the photoresist or mask.
These processes are performed to meet a suitable standard of manufacturing. The processes are adjusted or modified to improve qualities or performance of integrated circuits on the semiconductor wafer.